


A Trick And A Treat

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Haunted Houses, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: Marinette, Adrien, and Halloween dates.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



_ I’m going to go inside this haunted house, and I will not look like an idiot in front of Adrien… and why am I even worried about this?  _

 

I have an alter-ego who saves Paris on a regular basis, and I’m afraid of looking like an idiot inside of a haunted house. Adrien is still standing next to me and we’re still getting closer to the front door, so I haven’t done anything too embarrassing yet.

 

_ Or, maybe you accidentally said all that stuff about being Ladybug out loud, and he overheard it?  _

 

He hasn’t said anything, so I probably didn’t. Besides, he’s been to my house and witnessed me get ridiculously into video games and drawing designs, so if he did think I was embarrassing, he probably wouldn’t have asked me to join him in visiting this haunted house. 

 

“Marinette, do you want to go in now?” he asks, and we’re standing right in front of the ticketing booth. 

 

“Yes.” I answer, as I take his hand, for this is not the scariest thing that’s happened or will happen to me, and we can always get candy and desserts at my house after we leave the building. 

 

* * *

 

The first thing I notice when I step inside is that there’s fog everywhere. 

 

_ It looks like the sort of place where an akuma could suddenly appear, for they wanted to hide themselves from the entire world… but there’s a fog machine in the corner and Tikki hasn’t alerted you, so you’re going to be fine…  _

 

_ Yet if one were to show up right now… I’d transform. I have to, because I don’t want Adrien to get hurt and I can just tell him the truth later…  _

 

The lights suddenly shut off, and all I can see are a pair of eyes. 

 

_ It’s… they look like cat eyes and black cats are some weird mixture of mildly annoying and kind of intriguing, but none of those are scary.  _

 

“Marinette, this is you, right? Do you-” 

 

“No, I’m fine.” I answer, as Adrien’s hand brushes against mine and I grab onto it like a lifeline. “Thanks for inviting me; do you want to go to my house after this? My mom’s experimenting with Halloween cupcakes…” 

 

_ Cupcakes are a great motivating factor and my parents seem to like him, so we’ll be fine.  _

 

“If your parents don’t mind, I’d love to.” he answers, as glass breaks behind us.

 

* * *

 

_ See, you got through that house without dying! And the only really scary thing was when you thought the entire floor disappeared.  _

 

“Marinette, if you could make any supernatural creature real, what would you choose?” Adrien asks, as he passes me another cupcake. I don’t know why he isn’t eating them, as we have a massive surplus and he seemed to like the ones that looked like tiny brains. 

 

“Black cats.” I blurt out, before realizing that cats currently exist and he was asking about things that didn’t. 

 

_ Sorry… there was a black cat in the haunted house, or at least I thought I saw cat eyes. That explains it.  _

 

“Um, what would you like to be real?” I ask, as he sits down next to me and cautiously unwraps a chocolate cupcake that’s supposed to look kind of like a giant kiss. 

 

_ Is that a good romantic omen? Please tell me it is one.  _

 

“Ghosts.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I don’t know… I just want to talk to one, I guess?” he answers, and it looks like he’s lost inside his own mind.

 

_ Or maybe he’s just wondering if ghosts are actually interesting conversationalists? Or something…  _

 

“It’s nice… being with you, Marinette…” 

  
“I like being with you too, Adrien.” I answer, as he slices his cupcake in half and passes part to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this. :)


End file.
